Astonomy - 0
by likewhattt
Summary: For ages, John has always wondered why Sherlock Holmes deleted all knowledge of the stars. With the arrival of a blue box in their sitting room, he might just have his answer.
1. An Experiment

**A/N:** **This'll be in drabble format, usually around 150 words or less.**

* * *

"Sherlock!" John's voice rang out through the flat. "If this is another one of your experiments I want no part." Last time he'd been versing the frozen head in saliva production.

There, in the center of the little living room was the object in question. A big blue police box stood, sitting there looking brand new among the clutter of the room.

"Because I swear," He continued, not taking his eyes off of it as he set the groceries down in the kitchen. "I _will_ go right down and ask Mrs. Hudson to get it removed."

Wearing nothing but his bathrobe, and with shampoo still clinging to his hair, John's flatmate ran out of the bathroom, and stared at the thing in front of them.

For the first time in all his life, John Watson witnessed Sherlock Holmes bewildered. _"That's not one of my experiments."_


	2. Pull to Open

**A/N: Okay, so I lied, this one's like 212 words. I think I'm going to actually raise the word limit to 250 words. The next ones 186, so it shouldn't get that long. I hope you like this one though. Cheers, likewhat**

* * *

"Alright Sherlock, you got me. Honestly, you really fooled me. Wow." John dead-panned, watching Sherlock continue his little act by standing still.

"I mean, a 1950's Police Box? What is that even supposed to do?" He asked him, getting a bit agitated now. "_'What's in the box John?'_ You'd ask me, and something would jump out and scare me? Just so that you can prove that you're _so_ much better than me." John kept going as he stepped toward the shockingly blue exterior of the box. He clasped his hand on the bigger of the two handles.

"No. No John don't. Sherlock's voice sounded strangled. "It's not mine." John just snorted, and pulled. The door didn't open. He checked the sign on the plate. It said PULL TO OPEN. So he pulled again. The door still didn't open. Getting rather frustrated, he placed a foot on the door and he yanked as hard as he could, before feeling the door start to cave inward. Startled, he stumbled back in surprise. He fell into Sherlock, who collapsed under the unexpected weight.

A man poked his head out and looked at the pair sprawled on the floor. "You know, you could have just knocked."


	3. Licked Fingers

**A/N: Hello folks! THis update means that |4| is finished. So once I have |5| that'll be up. **

* * *

"Ick, it is dusty in here." The man had come completely out of the box now, and wiped a single finger on the box. Inspecting it, he licked the dusty finger. "Quite a lot to have accumulated in just an half an hour."

He finally directed his attention at the two on the floor. "Oi what're you doing still on the floor then? Get up!" He extended a hand toward John, and with surprising strength for one as skinny as him, heaved him up. Sherlock got up behind him, but John barely noticed as he drank the man in.

The man wore a brown striped suit, and terribly scuffed up blue sandshoes. His hair looked like it hadn't brushed for ages, and had been left to it's own devices for too long. However, John decided, it suited the man. Judging from the crinkles near his eyes he smiled a lot, and his lip twitched now as he watched John.

"Who are you?" Sherlock's voice rumbled beside him, and if John had bought his act he could probably have heard the gears turn in his head.

The man brushed the licked finger onto his trousers. "Name's the Doctor. You?"

* * *

**Fun Fact: I was debating over the 10th Doctor and the 11th, but I guess David Tennant done me in.**

**Cheers, likewhat**


	4. Kidnapping

**A/N: Hello! Next week's spring break, so expect updates galore! I've been watching _Partners In Crime_ again, and all these 10th Doctor moments are coming back. Enjoy the chapter, likewhat**

* * *

John ignored Sherlock's sharp intake of breath, and stared at the 'Doctor'. "Doctor _who_? And of what exactly, jumping out of boxes?" He spun to face his companion. "Sherlock Holmes why did you hire this man?"

"John I'm telling you _I did not_. I didn't hire him and I don't know who he is so for god's sake Jo-"

"Sherlock Holmes? Are you serious? That's actually hilarious." The man grinned at the two of them, apparently oblivious to their heated conflict. "I've got a five year old in here who says his name's Sherlock as well. Ah, I do love common names."

Sherlock looked terrified again, and John had to say that the look didn't suit him. All he could comprehend was that this strange Doctor man had a small child locked in that box.

"Open it." When met by two incredulous looks, he stepped towards the Doctor and cleared his throat. "Keeping a child in a small blue box sounds awfully like kidnapping to me. Now open the damn box before we call the police."

He looked scandalized. "_Kidnapping_? No really, you can't honestly- that's preposter-"

"Do what he said." Sherlock ordered him, and John was glad for the backup. He'd have to thank him later.

But all this resolve slipped away once the door was pushed open.


	5. Bigger on the Inside

**A/N: HAHA IT'S BEEN A WEEK. I apologize profusely I've lost track of time. Plus there's the fact that I've been away pretty much all week and I'm going to be in another state for the next three. But cheers, enjoy the reaction!**

* * *

Sherlock froze, an incomprehensible expression on his face. John couldn't blame him. What was in front of him was an anomaly to beat them all.

He had expected the inside to look like the old movie he'd seen once. In his mind's eye, he pictured a small boy huddled up to one of the corners of the small box, the walls a shade darker than the outside. But now he had no doubt that Sherlock hadn't hired the man now.

Instead of what he pictured, in front of him was a huge room, bigger than their sitting room and definitely bigger than his imagination.

He gasped. "It's-"

The Doctor seemed to have recovered from his shock of being called a kidnapper. "-bigger on the inside? Oh I do love it when they say that."

"C-Can I go inside?" John reigned in that Gryffindor courage. The skinny man nodded, and John took a shaky step to the threshold.

"No don't. This seems way to familiar, something's wrong John." Sherlock's voice had an urgency in his voice that he had never heard before. But the Doctor snorted.

"Don't worry about him, the Tardis has that effect on people. Now, can I prove my innocence or are you going to make dramatics?"

John looked between the two before making a hasty decision.


	6. However Improbable

**A/N: 253 WORDS I'M SORRY! Thanks for all the reviews, all of you are awesome.**

* * *

"No." He heard himself breathe out. It was impossible. The truth was finally _starting_ to sink in as John stepped in and took a proper look around.

He'd thad to take some sort of a physical science class to become a doctor after all, and this, this box thing, was breaking all the rules.

He promptly jumped out, realizing that the box was still well, a box. A wooden 1950's Police Box. He poked his head back in. But there was the impossible room!

"Oh this is my favorite part." He heard the Doctor say to Sherlock, who John paid no heed to in his hurry. He ran around the perimeter of the box, wedging himself in between it's wooden back and the desk. Reaching the front again, he stared incredulously at the skinny man, gasping.

"But- But that's not possible!" He got out. "It's a box!"

Before the Doctor could respond however, another popped up, one John had nearly forgotten was there.

"Once you've ruled out the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be true." Sherlock cracked his neck to one side before stepping forward.

"Great line mate." Sherlock ignored him .

"You're the cause of all that alien nonsense aren't you?"

The man grinned. "Yes, yes I am."

"The crimes around here recently?"

He let out a small laugh, and his hands plunged into their pockets. "I'd like to think so, yes."

"Good. Now take me to the child before I strangle you."


	7. Poked and Prodded

**A/N: Wow two in one day aren't delightful. Remember to review! Cheers, likewhat**

* * *

Sherlock strided in, and John was afraid he'd seize up again. He himself had nearly did another perimeter round.

"Now stay here, and I'll bring in little Sherlock. _Don't touch anything_, alright?" The Doctor emphasized before giving the two a hard look. John watched as he backed out slowly, into what looked like a corridor.

Once he was out of sight, Sherlock turned to the controls. He poked and prodded buttons and levers, eyes flicking to the big green basin in the middle. It did not move.

"Sherlock!" John whispered, painfully aware of the echo it created against the walls. "_Sherlock_ we're not supposed to touch anything."

The curly man snorted. "Why, because we might jump through time? Yeah right. More like we'll discover his trick."

"I don't think it's a trick."

He snorted again. It was becoming a problem. "Course you don't. Now shut up, look there's hexagons." he taller man pointed at the shapes on the walls.

John stiffened. Just because he hadn't believed his theory, Sherlock didn't have to make the little digs whenever the shape was seen. John was just about to tell him off when the entire unit suddenly lurched violently, and he fell into Sherlock for the second time that day.


	8. Shudders

**A/N: I'd like to remind you all that all characters and show-based objects do _not_ belong to me, because then human history would not be how it is. I am a crap updater, so chapter 9 will be up as late as tomorrow.**

* * *

John heard a loud exclamation followed by a running footsteps. No doubt the Doctor man knew what had just happened.

Meanwhile, the entire room was still shuddering, and Sherlock and John were clutching the control unit for dear life. A brilliant _whirring_ noise was echoing off the walls. John felt like yelling.

"Sherlock Holmes, what have you done!" Surprisingly he wasn't the only one with that idea, because the Doctor had arrived, the five year old clinging desperately to his hand. John could barely make the two out with all the shaking.

And then it stopped. They had landed, or so it seemed. The Doctor jumped up and tugged the screen toward him. A giant crack ran through the middle, providing for a black screen. The Doctor hit it a couple of times anyway, the word "_no_" repeating itself.

"I can't believe it! We've crashed! "The man ran a hand through his hair. "Oh... we could be anywhere! Anytime mind you, in any history, let alone human. Long as it's not a race that hates humans, seeing as I've got two, sorry, three on board. If it's a Draconian that'd be, well..."

As the Doctor babbled and looked tense, Sherlock's attention was drawn back to the contraption. To John's surprise, the small boy did the exact same on the other side.

"What's your name?" He asked kindly.

"William Holmes, sir. But I go by Sherlock." All three men went pale.


	9. Boy

**A/N: Mind you, Sherlock's still got shampoo in his hair. Cheers, likewhat**

* * *

Surprisingly, it was John who spoke first. "But isn't that a paradox? In those books, th-those sci-fi books, the paradox would break a hole in space and time or something."

The Doctor swallowed. "Well, that's a bit dramatic, but the Tardis? She shouldn't be fine." Both their eyes returned to the five year old, who stared back curiously. John took the oppurtunity to study him.

He wore simple purple playclothes, with dirt clinging to his knees. Little William had dark brown hair, which was so frizzy that John knew that sticking a hand in it would get it stuck. The boy's eyes seemed old, older than him, and John got a sense of familiarity. And he knew from where.

"No!" The Doctor shouted suddenly, and made himself a barrier between William and Sherlock, who'd been reaching to touch his younger self. "Even if the paradox hasn't come into a full effect yet I highly doubt the Tardis'll be able to handle physical contact."

The bath-robed man huffed but pulled away. :Now what then? Did your mystical 'tardis' take us somewhere or are we still in my living room? And please give us a real explanation, not one that only John's stupid enough to believe." John stiffened again, but agreed. _Where were they?_

The Doctor huffed, and walked to the doors. John got the feeling that he was almost nervous. "Guess there's only one way to find out then." And the man threw open the doors.

It just so happened that seconds after he did so, another man would tumble in.


	10. Purple Man

**A/N: May means exams, slow updates, and I'm Sorry notes in the beginning of chapters. I'm sorry, but possible double update today so yay! Cheers, likewhat.**

* * *

John had never seen a grown man cry. Not like this. The man on the floor was shaking with each sob, and a damp puddle seemed to collect on his clothes. Or what you could call them clothes. It looked like a dirty old oversized loincloth, and the green clashed with his skin tone. His _purple_ skin tone.

The Doctor looked at the man in the middle of the room, and tried mouthing something to John. John didn't understand, and was about to ask him to repeat when the purple man began to wail to himself.

"I'm a fool! What have I done?" The high voice exclaimed. "What was I thinking, conversing with a Draconian? What if Mother's punished?"He sobbed. Suddenly he stopped, as if just noticing he wasn't where he thought. He stood up abruptly.

"Uh, hello?" John was vaguely aware that he was talking to an alien, a _nonhuman_, yet he pushed it away. He swallowed. "Would you happen to know where we are exactly, we're a bit lost."

The purple man took a step back. "Human." He breathed. His gaze shifted to Sherlock and young William next to the controls. "_Humans_. Oh my, I must warn the others!"

But he couldn't, because the next thing John knew, the purple man's eyes were rolling back into his head, and he was slumping. The Doctor caught the man from behind, and lowered his body to the ground.


	11. Amethysts

**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE REAL PERSON I'M STEALING THE CHARACTERS FROM, SIR ARTHUR CONAN DOYLE! I felt like an update was in order to celebrate this beautiful, er, celebration. Plus, the suspense must be eating you. _With hot sauce_.**

* * *

"An Amethyst." The Doctor made eye contact with John, as if he could see all the questions threatening to boil over. "From the planet called _Lassus_, and known throughout the universe as _excellent_ fainters."

"W-What?" John shook his head to clear it. "What'll happen to him when he wakes up?" He stammered and went to help pick up the other arm of the unconscious man, seeing the Doctor needed help.

"Hopefully he'll have forgotten us, dismissed us as a part of some silly pre-faint illusion."

"How long till he gets up?" Two voices asked, and both Sherlock's looked at each other, the same dumbfounded expression between them.

The Doctor ignored this, opting to continue answering questions. "Uh... About 4 minutes usually, mind you, last time I met an Amethyst was ages ago, their timing might've improved." He cleared his throat. "Now come on, we've got to get him as far away from the Tardis as we can."

The three men lugged the purple alien out of the still open blue doors and through another steel door, little William following closely behind. Once they passed through yet another door they dropped the body, and John took a look around.

"Meh, typical." The Doctor said nect to him, and even if it was his first encounter, John couldn't help but agree.

* * *

**Bonus tidbit: _Lassus _is Latin for "exhausted". Fancy schmancy stuff.**


End file.
